Rétrospective
by Alinore
Summary: C'est un peu comme la piqure de moustique qui grattait House. Ça me démangeait. Alors fallait que ça sorte. Attention spoiler saison 5. Scène supplémentaire. Post 5X10.Rated T pour le langage et encore...


- Allez crache le morceau !

House leva très haut les sourcils et posa un regard candide sur son vieil ami. Puis retourna à sa fascinante contemplation du balcon séparant leurs bureaux.

- House ! Tu es planté devant cette fenêtre depuis cinq minutes, au moins. Alors soit tu parles, soit tu me laisses. J'ai des patients.

- Ils vont tous mourir de toute façon.

Mais il avait dit ça sans conviction. Comme une réplique bien récitée. Il avait l'air .... désemparé ? Oh, oh.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Ou dit ? Ou pas fait ? Ou pas dit ?

- Qui ça ?

- Je t'en prie. Soit tu es venu me parler de Cuddy et de votre non-relation, soit...

- C'est bon ! Laisse tomber !

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sa canne frappant furieusement le sol. Wilson hésita une fraction de seconde à le laisser mariner. C'était un tel con, parfois ! Enfin, non. Souvent.

- Greg !

- J'ai l'air si désespéré que tu me donnes mon petit nom ?

- Ouaip.

- Oh...

- Allez, assieds-toi sur le canapé.

- Oui, Sigmud.

Mais le coeur n'y était pas. La voix était plate, sans aucune trace d'ironie. Il s'assit, posa le front sur ses mains qui serraient sa canne. Visage dissimulé.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

- Justement, rien.

_Il avait garé sa moto, récupéré sa canne, et se dirigeait allègrement vers l'hôpital. _

_- Bonjour, Brenda !_

_- Bonjour, Docteur Hou..._

_Il sourit à son air ébahi. Peut-être qu'il s'était montré un peu trop civilisé. Et un peu trop ponctuel. Il glissa un oeil vers le bureau de Cuddy. Déjà là, bien sûr. Il hésita. Se sentit totalement stupide. Non, il n'irait pas. Même s'il en crevait d'envie. Il avait été un peu surpris qu'elle ne vienne pas le voir, la veille. Son regard s'assombrit, rassurant ainsi Brenda qui finissait par se demander si l'irascible Dr House n'était pas atteint d'un virus inconnu. Elle le regarda se diriger vers l'ascenseur, peut-être un peu moins vif qu'à son arrivée..._

_- House !_

_Cuddy le hélait depuis le seuil de son bureau. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se maîtrisa et la rejoignit d'un pas presque tranquille. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, ferma la porte derrière lui. _

_- Vous voulez me harceler, de si bon matin ? Je suis trop à l'heure, c'est ça ?_

_Il fixait le bureau. Les piles de dossiers empilés, bien nettes, le pot de crayons bien taillés. La paperasse en cours d'examen alignée sur le sous-main. Elle s'était réapproprié son bien en un clin d'oeil. Il frémit. Elle s'était approchée sans bruit. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle avait effleuré sa joue de ses lèvres tièdes, murmurant un "merci" d'une voix douce. Et déjà elle passait derrière le meuble, s'asseyait tranquillement. Avec toujours une magnifique sourire. Il frissonna, repoussant le sentiment d'étrangeté qu'il éprouvait._

_- C'est un cadeau merveilleux, House. Merci. Du fond du coeur._

_Elle saisit un crayon dans le pot, vérifia le pointu de la mine, orienta à droite le document qu'elle lisait, d'un geste familier, et commença à prendre des notes. Leva les yeux, comme surprise de le trouver encore là. Il se ressaisit._

_- De rien._

- Et, c'est tout ?

- Ouais. Je suis sorti du bureau. Voilà.

- Euh, et c'est quoi le problème ?

House regarda son vieil ami. Au cas qu'il se foutrait de sa gueule en douce. Le regard noisette était attentif, l'expression amicale. Nulle trace de raillerie. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour pousser aux confidences. Tactique efficace qu'il utilisait avec ses patients. Réel intérêt, aussi, s'avoua-t-il... Pour eux. Et pour lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? Ou devrais-je dire déçu ? Elle n'avait pas l'air sincère ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Elle était ravie. Mais...

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elle je jette sur toi ? Éperdue devant un geste si...

Le regard fulgurant arrêta le mot aux bords des lèvres. Wilson était courageux, mais pas téméraire. Taxer le diagnosticien de romantisme, n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il suffisait simplement de le suggérer... House releva la tête. Sa bouche se tordit en un petit rictus appréciateur.

- Tu deviens plutôt malin, Jimmy...

- Bah, que veux-tu, tu finis par déteindre...

House s'allongea sur le divan, chevilles croisées, la canne reposant sur sa poitrine. Un silence confortable s'installa.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Greg ?

- .....

- Refaire la déco., faire venir son bureau d'étudiante.

- Cuddy passe les trois quarts de sa vie dans ce fichu bureau, Jimmy. Cet endroit, c'est comme un second chez elle. Et ce type... Il a mis un sacré bordel. C'est comme s'il avait pénétré dans sa maison de force.

- Saccagé son espace personnel ? Violé son intimité ?

- Ouais. Fouillé dans ses petites culottes. Je voulais juste...

- Qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Qu'elle ait un nouveau cocon. Encore plus douillet que le précédent.

Cette fois le coup d'œil rapide était suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire, Freud ?

- Rien que tu ne saches déjà. Lui offrir ce bureau, c'est à la fois lui donner un objet familier, rassurant. Et aussi...

- Oui ?

Ce oui était plein d'attente, comme s'il espérait que Wilson mette en mots cette action si peu coutumière à son caractère égotiste. Et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment, au juste, pourquoi diable il avait fait ça.

- Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer, toi qui est si... sensitif. Allons, House !

- Chaque fois qu'elle s'installera derrière ce bureau, qu'elle le touchera, qu'elle verra les reflets du bois, qu'elle en sentira l'imperceptible odeur de cire, elle sera réconfortée.

- Et tu crois qu'elle n'associera pas tout ce "réconfort" et tous ces plaisirs des sens à la personne qui ...

- Tu crois que je ...

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu as beau être le plus parfait salopard de la Terre, tu détestes que les gens soient reconnaissants. Parce que ça les rend dépendants. Et par ricochet, toi aussi.

- Tu me connais trop bien. Ce n'est pas marrant. Alors quelles sont mes motivations profondes, Sigmud ?

- Ce serait parfait si tu arrivais à te les avouer tout seul.

Cette fois, le silence dura si longtemps que Wilson se demanda si House le romprait ou s'il allait se dresser soudain comme un diablotin de sa boîte et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. À toute canne.

House mit la main à sa poche, sortit la petite boîte jaune, fit habilement sauter le couvercle. Goba un cachet de Vicodine. Le couvercle claqua avec un petit bruit sec. Le flacon retourna sagement dans son abri. House inspira profondément et expira lentement. L'oncologue se prépara : l'accouchement était difficile.

- Je connais Cuddy depuis vingt ans. Elle me comprend. Et je sais ce qu'elle a dans le crâne. Quand elle est triste ou heureuse. Qu'elle veut me manipuler. Elle sait le pourquoi de mes décisions les plus folles. Elle les accepte. Ou elle me tient tête. Et j'adore ça. Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre. J'en ai besoin. Comme ...

- Comme de notre amitié ?

- Ouais. C'était comme boire mon whisky sans glace. Et je n'ai pas aimé ça...

- Moi non plus. Et donc, si tu as refais la déco de Cuddy, c'est parce ...

- Je veux qu'elle aille bien. Je veux qu'elle se sente bien. Et qu'elle sache...

- Oui ?

- Merde, tu sais bien.

- Le plafond ne va pas s'écrouler sur ta tête, si tu le dis à haute-voix, House.

- Je tiens à elle. Autant qu'à toi.

- Mais tu ne fais pas de réflexion paillarde sur mon anatomie...

- Tu voudrais ?

- S'il te plaît... Est-ce que tu vas te conduire en adulte et reconnaître que tes sentiments envers elles ont évolués ? Ou bien tu vas te défiler ?

- Si j'ai le choix, je me défile.

- C'est trop tard.

- .....

- Tu es blessé de son attitude de ce matin. Plus qu'un ami ne devrait l'être. Car elle t'a remercié... En amie.

- Hier, je lui ai dit.... Elle m'a dit...

- House !

Wilson était exaspéré par ces tergiversations. Il fallait sortir ce bébé-là aux forceps.

- Nous nous sommes plus ou moins avoué notre attirance l'un pour l'autre.

- Plus ou moins ?

- Ragghhh ! D'accord ! Elle plus que moi....

- Elle est prête pour aller plus loin, c'est ça ?

- Mmmm.

- Et tu es mort de trouille ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas risquer de...

- D'être heureux ? De la rendre heureuse ?

- Elle ne le serait pas avec moi. Je ferai tout foirer.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Enfin, tu me connais !

- Oui. Je te connais. Et ... je suis toujours là, non ? Même si j'ai eu une ... absence.

Wilson était certes, plus démonstratif que lui ne le serait jamais, mais c'était une sacrée déclaration. Et une belle demande de pardon. House déglutit, mal à l'aise comme toujours face aux émotions. Celles de Wilson. Les siennes.

- Tu aimes les cas désespérés, Jimmy et j'ai toujours soupçonné que tu étais masochiste.

- Au moins cette fois tu n'as pas dit que je me nourrissais de la douleur des autres. Tu te ramollis. Serait-ce parce que tu es amoureux ?

- Ah, les insultes maintenant ! Ce n'est pas parce que je fantasme sur les courbes de Cuddy que je...

- Tu la déshabilles... non tu la dévores du regard. Et pas seulement son décolleté. Tu peux déceler son humeur à des kilomètres. Tu savais que sa mère gardait son bureau d'étudiante. Bon sang, House. Tu sais même à quel moment elle ovule !

- Je suis juste ... observateur, c'est tout.

- D'accord. Alors testons ça tout de suite... Dis-moi, où en est Cameron, de son cycle ?

- Cameron est enceinte. D'après ses joues et sa légère prise de poids, je dirais ... quelques semaines.

- Cameron est attend un... Oh ! Merde, j'ai failli marcher !

- Tu es trop naïf... Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, hein ?

- Cuddy et toi vous connaissez très bien, tu l'admets. Et cette attirance entre vous, c'est assez.. euh... fort, non ? Enfin, les infirmières ne parlent que de la température qui grimpe en flèche quand vous êtes dans la même pièce. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur que cet ... aspect ne fonctionne pas !

- Aucun risque.

La réponse avait jailli, telle la vérité sortie toute nue du légendaire puits. Sa voix était basse et ses yeux brillaient.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que... Cuddy et toi ? Toi et Cuddy ? Vous avez déjà... ? Mais quand ? Et pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Qu'est-ce que ...

- Oh la ! Tout doux. Non, nous n'avons pas.

- Mais tu viens de dire que...

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Enfin, Jimmy, la moitié, non le neuf dixième des mâles de cet hôpital bavent sur le passage de Cuddy. Moi y compris. Ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est juste que depuis ce fichu baiser...

- Ça a changé quelque chose. C'est une évidence. Mais quoi exactement ?

Le diagnosticien esquissa un mouvement. Eut le temps de se redresser à moitié.

- Non ! Ne te lève pas, ne t'enfuis pas. Écoute-moi ! Ne me dis rien si tu veux. Mais ne fais pas l'idiot. Reste là juste deux minutes de plus. Examine logiquement scientifiquement les symptômes. Le diagnostic, c'est ta spécialité, pas vrai ? Alors vas-y, trouve ce que tu as. Retourne à ce baiser. Qu'as-tu ressenti ? Et que ressens-tu maintenant ?

- Tu es chiant, Jimmy, tu sais ça ?

- Fais-le ! C'est pour ton bien !

- Merde, on dirait que tu veux que j'avale du sirop pour la toux ! Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Bien sûr que si. Ne m'oblige pas à réfléchir pour toi.

- Manquerait plus que ça.

N'ayant pas le choix, House s'exécuta. Sur ses traits mobiles, Wilson suivait une kyrielle d'émotions diverses. Quel dommage qu'il n'est pas la bande-son ! L'idée l'effleura un instant d'ouvrir le crâne de son ami... Puis il se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Finalement, ce n'était pas drôle.

Derrière la barrière protectrice de ses paupières baissées, House laissa les images surgir. Et les sensations affluer.

Son corps tendu, ses traits tirés, ses yeux plein de larmes, sa bouche tremblante. Sa détresse. Et son irrépressible besoin, à lui, de soulager cette peine insupportable. De l'empêcher de sombrer. D'alléger son propre malaise à son contact. Il avait cédé. À tout ça à la fois. Et rencontré le même désir, la même soif. Leurs bouches s'étaient cherchées, avides, pressées. Leurs souffles s'étaient mélangés. Ils s'étaient accrochés, ou plutôt agrippés l'un à l'autre, éperdument, presque désespérément. Puis leurs visages s'étaient frôlés, leurs regards croisés. Ils avaient été au bord. Au bord de s'embrasser de nouveau. Et il savait que ce baiser là aurait été très différent. Qu'il les aurait menés ailleurs. Au bord du gouffre. Elle ne s'y était pas trompée, qui l'avait remercié le lendemain de ne "pas avoir profiter" de sa vulnérabilité. C'était si .... intense, si violent. Et tellement plein de tendresse.

Et d'un goût d'inachevé. Aussi, depuis, ils tournaient autour. Essayaient de minimiser. Après la prise d'otages, alors qu'elle évoquait les conséquences négatives d'une possible relation entre eux, il lui avait fait comprendre, à sa manière infiniment tordue, que tout avait déjà changé. Et qu'après tout, autant profiter les avantages s'il fallait accepter les inconvénients. Hier, en squattant son bureau, elle avait osé franchir un cap, venir à lui. Se dévoiler. Avec un courage qu'il n'avait pas eu lorsqu'il s'était précipité chez elle le lendemain du baiser, et n'avait pas pu sonner à sa porte.

Il y avait réfléchi toute la journée. En avait même discuté - à mots couverts - avec Taub.

_- Lorsque vous courriez les jupons en toute impunité comment vous sentiez vous? _

_- De façon superficielle, j'aimais ça. Mais... en profondeur, je pense que j'étais malheureux. _

_- Pourquoi? Que s'est il passé? Vous n'étiez pas malheureux. Vous avez abandonné quelque chose pour qu'une relation marche. Vous avez rationalisé en disant que vous avez gagné quelque chose en retour. _

Était-il prêt à renoncer à courir la gueuse ? À renoncer à sa sacro-sainte liberté ? Il laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique, surprenant Wilson.

- Pas de panique, Jimmy, je me moque juste de moi-même.

En effet, même si sa maxime favorite était "_Tout le monde ment, moi le premier",_ se mentir à soi-même était plutôt futile, voire inutile. Lâche. Car il ne courait derrière personne depuis longtemps. Non que sa canne ne l'en eût jamais empêché. Simplement, depuis l'aller-retour ultra rapide de Stacy dans sa vie, il n'avait fréquenté aucune femme. Ses rencontres se limitaient strictement à celles, ponctuelles et tarifées, qu'il entretenait avec des call-girls. Un mot poli pour dire prostituées. Putes.

Dernière en date : hier soir. Sauf que, si la proposition de la fille engagée pour donner une bonne leçon à ses deux minables larbins, l'avait séduit au départ, lui donnant ainsi le sentiment d'avoir résolu un dilemme, la conclusion avait été bigrement plus amère.

_Dee-Dee se rhabillait. De dos, il voyait les tatouages de ses bras. Pas très attirants. Mais elle avait un joli dos. De longues jambes. Un peu trop anguleuse. Elle était drôle, imaginative, bonne comédienne comme elle l'avait prouvé plus tôt dans la journée. Et au lit aussi. Elle s'était peut-être même amusée réellement, qui sait ? Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait proposé de dépenser les heures qu'il lui restait au compteur, à s'envoyer en l'air. _

_- Je peux poser une question ?_

_- Tant que je ne suis pas obligé de répondre..._

_- En général, je dois ruser pour que les hommes ne m'embrassent pas. J'embrasse pas. Pas sur la bouche. _

_- Comme toutes tes sœurs, ma jolie._

_- Mais pas avec toi. Je n'ai pas eu à esquiver._

_- J'embrasse pas non plus._

_- Oh._

_- Ouaip._

_- Ses baisers sont-ils si ... particuliers ?_

_- ....._

_- Les baisers de la femme qui était entre nous pendant que ..._

_Il roula des yeux, faisant mine de chercher une intruse dans la chambre._

_- Je suppose que si tu as accepté mon ... invitation, c'est que tu n'es pas avec elle. Peu importe. _

_Elle s'interrompit, hésitant à poursuivre. Pas dans ses habitudes de partager ses états d'âme. Pas l'habitude même d'en avoir._

_- Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un client me baise aussi ... intensément sans pratiquement me toucher. Ni en ayant l'air de le regretter à chaque seconde. Attitude très ... contradictoire, je dois dire. Intrigante._

_Elle attrapa son sac, son manteau. Sa sortie ressembla presque à une fuite. Pas assez rapide pour qu'il ne voit la lueur de regret dans ses yeux. _

_- Bon, voilà, je suis prête. Ne me raccompagne pas. Et si tu as besoin d'une actrice de nouveau, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Lucratif et amusant ne vont pas souvent ensemble. _

_Il aurait voulu être désolé pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'en foutait totalement. Il voulait juste prendre une douche. Se laver de l'heure écoulée. De ce ridicule sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait. De son parfum, De son souvenir. Quand il était envahi de l'odeur subtile de Cuddy, qu'il avait respirée toute la journée. Même la saloperie qu'elle avait diffusée dans son bureau n'arrivait à supplanter la fragrance entêtante de sa peau. Obsédante. Elle l'était. Et lui était obsédé. Définitivement. _

House cligna des yeux. Croisa le regard toujours aussi attentif de Wilson. À croire qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Sacré Jimmy. Une patience infinie. Il se leva, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Se laissa intercepter sans trop protester.

- Avons-nous un diagnostic, Docteur House ?

- Je pense que oui, cher collègue.

- Peut-on savoir ?

- La déontologie m'interdit de révéler quoi que ce soit tant que les patients en cause ne sont pas _tous_ informés.

- Bien. Je comprends. Tu veux en parler à Cuddy, d'abord. Normal. Puis-je avoir une idée du pronostic ? Est-ce ... bénin ou grave ? Curable ? Mortel ?

- Sans trahir le secret médical, je dirai que tout espoir n'est pas perdu...

Wilson se laisser choir sur le canapé. Il était épuisé. Dieu que ses amis étaient compliqués. Et que leurs esprits assoiffés d'explications logiques, étaient tortueux. Brillants mais obnubilés par le contrôle. Cette demi-heure avec House avait été plus fatigante que celle qu'il avait consacrée à Lisa Cuddy, un peu plus tôt. Heureusement, la jeune femme était plus directe que son ami.

_-Wilson, à quoi bon ? Il est parti avec cette fille._

_- Il l'a peut-être juste raccompagnée._

_- Je vous en prie ! Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote !_

Wilson adorait Cuddy. Son humour, sa gentillesse. Elle avait été là pour lui, à la mort d'Amber. Mais aujourd'hui il avait béni plus encore son intelligence. Elle avait accepté d'entendre, au delà de la blessure infligée par ce ... crétin. Même si pour une fois, c'était involontaire de sa part. Il l'avait convaincue de l'écouter. Alors qu'elle avait renoncé, décidée à revenir à une attitude amicale et professionnelle envers House. Il avait argumenté, disséquer les faits et gestes de son ami, depuis la rénovation de son bureau jusqu'à cette sortie lamentable avec cette Dee-Dee.

Cacher à House que Cuddy l'avait vue avec cette fille, n'avait pas été facile. Mais le mensonge n'avait pas vraiment la même valeur avec House. Enfin, il voulait s'en convaincre. C'était pour la bonne cause. Si ce dernier l'avait su, il se serait servi de ce prétexte pour renoncer. Il en était sûr. Il le connaissait par coeur. Cet idiot était persuadé qu'il n'était pas fait pour être heureux. Encore moins que le reste du genre humain. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Encore un petit quart d'heure avant son premier patient. Il allait se reposer un peu. Il l'avait bien mérité.

Il entra dans son antre sans frapper. Pourquoi changerait-il ? Elle abandonna le dossier qu'elle lisait. Amusée, elle l'observait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il capta son sourire moqueur. Ce qui lui rendit immédiatement son aplomb. Il posa les deux mains bien à plat sur son bureau, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent quand elle retint sa respiration, troublée par leur proximité. Seulement c'était une arme à double tranchant. Il le comprit dès qu'il respira de nouveau son odeur. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se recula, se redressa. Elle se leva, contourna le meuble de bois ciré, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Il en ressentait presque la caresse. Elle s'approcha aussi près que possible sans le toucher.

- On n'est pas obligé d'aller vite. On peut commencer par une sortie au cinéma ou au restaurant, murmura-t-il contre chez cheveux.

Ne pas la toucher. Se satisfaire de la chaleur perceptible de son corps. Savoir sa peau douce à portée de sa bouche. Pourtant, il ne résista pas, et d'une main légère, souleva son menton, plongea dans ses yeux clairs.

- C'est sûr. Nous ne devons rien précipiter. Ça ne fait jamais que vingt ans qu'on se connaît.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Né de cette vieille camaraderie qui avait toujours été là, plus ou moins présente. Et de quelque chose de neuf, qui tremblait au bord de leurs lèvres.

- Un film que vous voudriez voir ?

Ses doigts dessinèrent la ligne nette de la mâchoire, remontèrent jusqu'à la tempe où une petite veine battait follement. Il remit minutieusement en place une petite mèche rebelle, caressant au passage l'oreille finement ourlée. Se délectant des frissons qu'il provoquait.

- La cinémathèque a programmé un film qui a une vingtaine d'années et qui me paraît approprié. Un rétrospective.

Elle avait posé sa main droite sur la veste noire, juste à hauteur de son coeur. Se régalait d'en sentir les battements réguliers mais un peu rapides, peut-être. Sa main gauche toucha délicatement la joue râpeuse, glissa du cou jusqu'à la nuque. Lui arrachant un gémissement.

- Mmmm ? Oui ?

- " Les liaisons dangereuses" de Stephen Frears.

Un rire grave, nettement masculin, parvint jusqu'à l'accueil. Elisabeth, la petite infirmière, nouvellement arrivée s'inquiéta. Sa collègue avait légèrement pâli.

- Brenda, est-ce que ça va ?

- Je me demandais juste si nous allions avoir une alerte au virus.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce matin le Docteur House m'a souri.

- Oui ?

- Il m'a dit_ bonjour _!

- Et ?

- Et maintenant, il_ rit_ !

- Est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Probablement...


End file.
